


【红茶会】keep your secret

by nuomi1120



Category: APH - Fandom, Axis powers ヘタリア
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 23:27:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19778665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuomi1120/pseuds/nuomi1120





	【红茶会】keep your secret

大概是一个金钱已婚，亚瑟暗恋王耀许久，王耀不认识亚瑟，阿尔公司破产迫不得已卖妻，自戴绿帽，王耀浑然不知心存愧疚，却无法摆脱和亚瑟的肉体关系的故事。  
通篇肉，前面有一次金钱play，注意避雷！

不知道是第几个夜晚，浑身酸痛，视线停留在涂抹着蓝色油漆的天花板，阿尔说过，他喜欢蓝色。  
和丈夫阿尔弗雷德结婚已经五年，大学毕业后便早早领证，住在离纽约市中心的不远处的高级公寓。王耀每天会早起准备好丰盛的早餐，阿尔拥有自己的公司，伴着公司的上市，早出晚归也成了习惯，对此王耀也没有多余的怨言。

然而此刻身边熟睡的却不是与曾经与自己在耶稣前立誓的男人，身旁的男人有一副不亚于阿尔的帅气容貌，说实话，或许他比阿尔更胜一筹。  
亚瑟柯克兰是最近才搬来公寓，王耀并不了解亚瑟的工作和家庭，只了解亚瑟挺有钱，刚来便买下了公寓上一层，王耀还和阿尔打趣，没想到整整楼上一层会被人买下，得多有钱。  
阿尔难得没有接话，他看起来似乎挺烦恼，随后便快速恢复了过往的元气，王耀也就没有多想。

并没有多想...

“啊...哈啊...”

双腿被亚瑟大开到两侧，身体顺着身上男人动作，拼命咬着嘴唇不让声音外泄，伴随着激烈的抽插最终还是放声浪叫，双手被狠狠捏住，身下的动作聚集了一波波快感充斥着全身，床单上还残留着昨晚放浪过的痕迹，王耀确实没想到亚瑟大清早也会如此有兴致。

“不要了，求你，我不行了...”下体磨蹭着亚瑟的腹部最终颤抖着射出，疲软在床止不住喘气，嘴唇被人亲吻舔弄，舔去王耀眼角的泪水，亚瑟重新动作起来。

“真是，无论做几次，你都是那么诱人，你说，阿尔弗雷德知道你下面会夹那么紧吗？”

猛睁开眼，当初结婚时的合影依旧放在床头，无奈的摇摇头，王耀最终还是忍不住小声哭泣。  
他背叛了阿尔，背叛了誓言，他们从未分开，此刻自己却在另一个男人身下承欢，只因阿尔出差多月未归。

第一次遇见亚瑟，王耀从未想过会造成今天这种局面，阿尔和亚瑟似乎是旧相识，阿尔告诉王耀，亚瑟是为了事业才搬来纽约，自己就做个顺水人情，介绍了这里的公寓，只是没想到亚瑟一来便如此大款，看来是有久住的打算。

如同往常，系着围裙的王耀煮着阿尔最爱喝的浓汤，刚睡醒的阿尔不顾一头杂乱的毛整个人伏在王耀肩上，从后挽住王耀纤细的腰部，不安分的啃咬王耀的脖颈，惹的王耀被阿尔的发丝弄的痒痒。

“...既然你和他认识，虽说人家住楼上，还是请他来我们家吃个饭，我也好结识下这位新邻居。”

阿尔的身躯明显一震，回头瞧着阿尔，阿尔的神情似乎有些不悦，这倒让王耀纳闷了起来。

“怎么？你看上那小白脸了？”  
“瞎说什么呢！”王耀有些哭笑不得，“我看他是你朋友，一个人来打拼又不容易才请人家吃饭的，你真是...”

捏捏阿尔肉乎乎的脸颊，对方越发加大了抱紧的力道，兴许是自己想多了吧，阿尔似乎没有什么不对劲的地方。  
唯一的奇怪的，便是一向忙碌的丈夫最近都挺空闲的样子，偶尔才接几个电话，但又好像不是什么要紧事。

“诶！阿尔！”被打横抱起，不是吧，大早上就？明明昨晚做了好几次，揉揉腰从床上坐起，推搡着试图压上来的阿尔，王耀摇摇头。

“不行！我还没吃饭呢！”  
“待会再吃啦！”

侵略性的吻袭来，皱着眉紧抓阿尔的睡衣，王耀承认，阿尔弗雷德的吻技不算高超，甚至算得上横冲直撞，当然，办正事时也是，横冲直撞的不给人一丝喘息。  
然而王耀还算是能沉醉其中，毕竟当年先告白的是他，王耀总认为，阿尔是太阳，他那乐观的性格无时无刻能感染到他人，也许正是这点，才让王耀变得无法自拔。

“唔嗯...”舌尖被熟练的挑逗，双舍缠绕带出些许津液，衣衫凌乱，主动躺倒的王耀等候着阿尔下一步动作。  
纽扣刚被解开，门铃声不合时宜的响起，本想无视过去，门铃声却没有消停的意思。推推阿尔示意去开门，忍不住懊恼的咒骂，阿尔弗雷德终于肯起身穿好上衣。

“谁啊！...什么啊，是你。”翻着白眼开门，草草整理好衣物的王耀迫不及待的出门迎客，门口对着阿尔说笑的男人陌生的很，王耀凑近了些，门口的男人样貌倒是清秀，只是那对眉毛有些显眼。

不打紧，长得好看眉毛粗点也不影响。

“你好，想必你便是阿尔的朋友了吧，我是王耀，也是这家的主人。”热情的伸出手，丝毫没有注意到身旁阿尔的不悦，只是单纯的想表达自己的热情好客，天性使然而已。

“哦...”挑着眉瞥了眼沉默的阿尔，回握住王耀的右手，微微的用力，男人微笑，“我叫亚瑟柯克兰，是阿尔...嗯，好盟友。”  
“盟友？”  
“以前关系不怎么样，现在确是生意上的好朋友，对吧阿尔弗雷德？”

“哼...”意思意思的抬了抬嘴角，一把关上门招呼着亚瑟进门，即便对阿尔的态度有些疑惑，王耀也没选择多问，毕竟职场上的事，谁又猜得到呢。

“我一直听阿尔提起你，王耀你在大学是有名的学霸，很多人都喜欢你不是吗？”  
“哪有的事，除了阿尔外我都不知道。”  
“原来如此，是不知道啊，那若是知道了，现在也许就不是阿尔了呢...”

“咳咳！”阿尔出手拍了拍亚瑟的后背，“你话太多了。”  
“啊啊，也是，毕竟你们已经结婚了，当年的事多说了也无宜。”

不住的赞美王耀的厨艺，对于新来的邻居，王耀的印象还算不错，只是细想了，总觉得亚瑟话里有话，阿尔表面上嘻嘻哈哈，却总有说不出来的怪异。

“啊啊...阿尔...”

抚摸着王耀的腰部狠狠撞击，夜深人静，只有琼斯家灯火通明，抬起头喘气，扭头，阿尔的身体满是汗水，连接处一塌糊涂，闭上眼睛享受着阿尔的耕耘，王耀慢慢调整着姿势，只为多舒服点。

“哦宝贝，真棒。”越发用力的抽插，每次动作都能带出内里的汁液，床单满是不明液体，顾不上事后清理的艰难，性器被热乎的嫩肉包裹，光是进去，阿尔就快舒服到射出。

“啊！阿尔！”一旦被触及到敏感处，即便是平日清秀的王耀也会不顾一切的大声叫唤，身体不自觉的主动迎合，任凭着阿尔左右，只为能够多享受一秒极乐，自从认识阿尔后，王耀也算是见识到了许多未曾见到的风景，比如此刻，他也能想象到自己此刻意乱情迷的神情。

快感铺满全身，无论是阿尔还是王耀，都完成痴迷在了这种即将高潮前的享受，越发的深入，插的王耀泪水连连，捏住王耀的下巴便是一深吻，示意王耀往前看去，阿尔继续不停胯下动作。

“啊啊，不要了，嗯啊啊...”  
“小耀，舒服吗？告诉我，这样操你，舒服吗？”  
“啊...我...不要问我...这个啊...”

王耀的模样透过屏幕传到眼前，不停手中的动作，安静的客厅只传来亚瑟一人的喘息声。  
嘴角带着不明所以的微笑，看着屏幕内的现场直播，那个平日清秀又带着几丝高冷的王耀此刻居然被人压在身下狠狠的操弄，无论嘴上多少不坦诚，然而身体上还是透露了他被操的舒服之极。  
那股主动求欢的模样，还真让人欲罢不能，亚瑟这下可明白，为何阿尔弗雷德始终没有放手。

幻想着进入王耀身体的不是阿尔弗雷德，想象自己此刻肿胀的下体被嫩肉包围，血脉喷张，咬着牙加快了速度，眼神紧盯屏幕内的肉体碰撞，伴随着阿尔的低吼和王耀的尖叫声，亚瑟一同达到了巅峰。

唯一的区别便是，休息片刻后阿尔便拉着王耀开始第二轮，或许还有第三轮...  
管他呢，拿纸巾擦擦被弄脏的手，亚瑟决定好好洗个澡睡个好觉。

毕竟明天开始，便有的忙呢！

靠着阿尔的肩膀总有股莫名的安心，刚冲完澡的王耀散着湿漉漉的发丝享受着片刻的安宁，贪婪的汲取王耀发丝的清香，欲言又止又有些不忍，慢慢起身的阿尔握紧了王耀的双手。

“我跟你说一件非常重要的事，关系到我将来的事业。”  
“怎么了？难得看到你那么严肃的表情。”  
“其实，公司最近...遇到了非常大的问题，若再没有资金补救，可能会有破产的危险。”

抱紧了王耀，将脑袋埋在王耀的脖颈，可以感觉的到阿尔时不时的颤抖，轻抚阿尔的后背，王耀竟一时语塞。  
谁都知道，琼斯企业称得上是阿尔弗雷德的生命，从上一辈接管而来的事业岂能在自己的手里毁掉，怪不得最近阿尔的状态如此奇怪，没想到这么大的事他会忍到现在才说。

“你会帮我的对吧，小耀的话，一定能够帮我的。”

“我能怎么帮你？”对视上阿尔湛蓝的双眼，那双眼睛澄澈的深不见底，当年正是因为这双美丽的眼睛，王耀才会沦陷。  
“我要去伦敦，大概五个月不到，那里有家大型企业的总裁说愿意帮助我，前提是我去他们那儿商量下方案。”  
“四个月？那么久？平时你出差也没...”  
“我知道，但这次真的关系到公司的存亡，所以，我知道这段时间你会难过，没关系我会多联系你的，希望你能理解。”

“没关系，不就是四个月嘛，以往那么多次不都那么过来了，我知道公司对你很重要，不要担心，我等你。”

抚摸着王耀的脑袋，起身用布料挡住深藏柜内的监控，阿尔弗雷德深深叹着气。  
为什么会造成现在的局面？用力捏着手臂，阿尔最终还是泄了气。

没关系的，无论怎样，我都不会嫌弃你...  
因为只有你能帮我了，小耀...

“那么，再见。”  
“嗯，路上小心。”

亲吻着王耀的脸颊，有些依依不舍的离开，阿尔弗雷德回头数次，恋恋不舍的挥手，本就与阿尔聚少离多，好不容易感觉能相处一阵子对方又要离开，且一去就是五个月，可即便是一万个不愿意，王耀还是没有表露在外。

说出来了，又能怎样呢...

生活总的继续，阿尔不在也落得清闲，伸着懒腰规划着今日的行程与三餐，突如其来的门铃声让王耀还以为是阿尔忘记了什么，不假思索的开门，站在门外的并不是期待的阿尔，而是楼上新搬来的邻居。

“亚瑟，有什么事吗？”  
“阿尔告诉我他这一趟出差会很久，所以叫我没事下来‘照顾’你，顺便帮帮忙。”  
“真是的，他真是麻烦你了，我早就习惯了啦。”  
“不说什么麻烦，我跟阿尔的关系很深，答应他也是理所当然，再说...”

快速撩过王耀唇边的发丝，亚瑟微笑，“如果对方是你，我自是毫不犹豫。”  
被亚瑟的举动瞬间羞红了脸，摇摇头选择赶快回到现实，心狂乱的跳动，肯定是因为亚瑟长得好看的关系，啊啊王耀你在干嘛你怎么就害羞了呢！

“不、不要开这种玩笑啦，我、我现在要整理客厅，你找个位置坐着吧。”

自然而然的留下，打量着王耀和阿尔的温馨小屋，亚瑟有种怪异的滋味。  
完全的现代风格，碎花的窗帘、桌布，其余便是简洁的装饰，天蓝色的墙，看来一定是阿尔的坚持，这家伙就喜欢蓝色。  
虽说如此，两个的合影也放的太多了吧，桌上是，柜子上也是，那么卧室呢？

径直往卧室的方向走去，原本应该干净具有格调的地方却是一片狼藉，看来昨晚的混战是在这儿呢，洁白的床单上沾满了不明液体，两人的睡衣散乱一地，王耀的呼唤声由远而近，注意到亚瑟在卧室里，王耀连忙跑进挡在亚瑟面前。

“你你你怎么擅自进来啦，昨晚这里，这里...”  
“抱歉，我想找下洗手间，没想到走错了。”  
“洗手间在那边啦...”  
“没关系，我什么都没看到，有点杂乱呢，我还是来帮你吧。”

从那天后，亚瑟有意无意会叩响王耀家的大门，美其名曰代替阿尔照顾，时不时给王耀带些新鲜的食材，顺便尝尝王耀的手艺解决一顿晚饭，甚至有时会以“找不到钥匙”为由过夜，当然，是在琼斯家客厅里那硕大的沙发上。

“我不擅长厨艺啦，但打打下手还是可以的。”  
“谢谢，那帮我拿下那边的酱油吧。”

双手会不自觉的触碰，王耀没有察觉，反倒是亚瑟兴奋不已，做着菜的王耀从未注意到一旁亚瑟炽热的目光，眼神紧紧锁定着王耀，那股如同盯着猎物的神情，王耀竟也没有发觉。  
等到王耀回头，亚瑟便又恢复了那股人畜无害的温柔模样，笑容温暖。

...看来差不多也快了吧。

久而久之，王耀也习惯了亚瑟的存在，比起阿尔，亚瑟则是完全另一种性格，让人放松，或许比阿尔更值得依靠。  
好朋友，没想到阿尔会交上一个这么交心的朋友，冲着热水试图放松，揉着肩膀，王耀深吸一口气。

好热，是热水调的太高了吗？只觉得呼吸不畅，几乎是浇着冷水，缓缓坐倒在地，即便靠着瓷砖也缓解不了皮肤的高温，不由自主的抚摸上胸口，果然是...可是，为什么？  
为什么？为什么会变成这样？身体完全使不上力，不会的啊，就算是阿尔走了快两个月，也不至于...

揉捏着红肿的乳尖，双腿紧蹭，试图用这种方式缓解下身体的热度，努力支起身子，将全部的重心靠在瓷砖上，失神的眨巴着眼，思索了许久，王耀还是渐渐分开了双腿。

抚摸着自己不知何时肿胀的性器，王耀咬了咬嘴唇开始右手的动作，左手也不闲着，一侧的乳尖被轻轻捏的挺立，可以感觉到性器在手掌的抚摸下越肿越大，越发的兴奋起来，淫霏的娇喘声充斥着整个雾气缭绕的浴室，顾不得那么多，王耀只希望能缓解些身体的异样。

“啊...好奇怪...啊啊...”并没有多少自己动手的习惯，刚发育时偶尔也就自慰过那么两三次，自从结识阿尔后，王耀大部分的欲望几乎都靠阿尔解决。  
然而此时此刻，阿尔弗雷德远在遥远的伦敦，远水解不了近渴，即便现在王耀拼命叫唤着阿尔的大名，也无济于事。

王耀和阿尔还没有在浴室做过，他只能想象着阿尔在床上时，大大的手掌从自己的胸口一路往下，抚摸着自己挺立的前端，最终停留在那隐秘的穴口。早已习惯与男人性交的王耀只靠撸动下体根本达不到想要的高潮，不情愿的挤了点沐浴露，王耀伸出手指往后穴探去。

“唔...疼...”后穴紧致又干涩，回忆着阿尔的模样将沐浴露涂开在外，小心翼翼的探入一根手指，王耀紧皱眉头喘着大气，等差不多能适应了又加入一根。  
两根手指在炽热的穴内慢慢按摩扩张，模仿着性交的模样，渐渐适应异物的后穴开始分泌些许润滑的肠液，每次退出都能带出些滴落在地，顺着水冲走，毫无痕迹。

“啊啊！天呐！”无意间触及敏感点，背部一阵痉挛，忙捂住嘴防止大声的叫唤，明知家中别无他人，羞耻心还是打败了欲望，后穴夹紧了内里的三根手指，被嫩肉紧密包裹的手指没有离开的打算，内里已经变得湿润不堪，休息了几秒，王耀还是加快了手指按摩的速度。

这样子，根本就没用嘛...真的好希望阿尔就在这儿，溢出的肠液让抽插变得更加顺利，已顾不上胸前渴望抚慰的乳尖，一遍按摩着穴内的敏感点一边套弄着越发精神的性器，王耀只想快点结束，再好好洗个澡睡一觉。

“啊啊，阿尔，啊啊，谁来能够...”  
“哦？我只加了一点点，没想到效果会那么厉害。”

瞬间停止所有动作，惊恐的往门边忘去，冷不丁出没在门口的亚瑟居高临下的望着坐倒在地的王耀，摇着头慌忙拉过挂着的浴巾草草遮挡住一丝不挂的身体，他是什么时候在这儿的？为什么？明明大门锁好了呀。

“啊，趁你不注意的时候，我配了一把你家的钥匙，你知道嘛，毕竟我要好好照顾你，还有刚才离开前给你喝的，有加点料哦。”晃晃手里闪着光的钥匙，赤着脚一步步踏进浴室，感受着微凉的热水略过脚底，任凭花洒打湿发丝和身躯，稍稍扣着几颗扣子的衬衫显露出亚瑟不算瘦弱的身躯，平日的亚瑟即便在周日也不会做这幅随意的打扮，只能说...亚瑟是有备而来...

“很好玩吗？没想到一向清高的你也会做这种自读之事。”  
“不！我不是！你快离开，求你，放过我...”

蹲在王耀面前玩弄着王耀肩膀处湿滑的发丝，探出舌尖舔弄着王耀的脸颊，被无力的推开，若不是现在浑身无力，王耀一定会狠狠揍过去。  
一把扯过用于蔽体的浴巾，狠狠捏住王耀试图挣扎的手臂，另一手捏过王耀的下巴便是一吻，劲直探入舌尖，狠狠按住王耀的后脑，强迫着王耀张开嘴唇，里面还带着些绿茶味的清香，看来牙膏是绿茶味的。

“唔！唔嗯！”单手敲打着亚瑟的肩膀，没想到亚瑟的力气会如此之大，脑袋空白的王耀任由亚瑟缠绕着自己的舌尖搅动，睁开眼便能对视上亚瑟翡翠般的眼眸，王耀竟有些沉沦。

恶劣的侵入，嘴唇因为长时间的亲吻开始发红，浴室的温度开始上升，被吻的晕乎，王耀竟也放弃了挣扎，趁着亲吻的空隙努力呼吸着新鲜空气，不自觉的仰起脑袋回应，王耀承认，亚瑟的吻技十分娴熟。

“哈啊...可以了吧，请你离开！”  
“诶，你刚才不是挺享受的吗？怎么？翻脸不认人？”

看着被情欲包围的王耀欲拒还迎的模样，扯开上衣凑近，看着面前的亚瑟，王耀瑟瑟发抖。  
难道说平日那股亲切的模样，都是欺骗？

“不！你不能！”直接被推倒在地，惶恐不安的往着俯身压上而来的亚瑟，脑子里一团浆糊，身体因为刺激变得越来越敏感，可怕的是，他居然不反感亚瑟的无礼举动，内心深处，自己总有种别样的渴望，无论是身体还是心灵上，王耀觉得自己一定是发昏了。

双腿被亚瑟狠狠分开，一张一合的穴口吐着淫液迫不及待的希望被更大更粗的玩意填满，亚瑟发誓，他快被眼前的活色生香撩的晕头转向，天知道当年当他知晓王耀和阿尔在一起后难过了多久。

所以当这幅模样的王耀落到手里，自己岂会放过。

低头舔舐起王耀粉嫩的乳尖，像是品尝甜品般一下一下的舔弄，双手被亚瑟的衬衫绑住只能胡乱摇晃表达挣扎，乳尖在舌头温热的挑逗下产生奇妙的快感，明明是在反抗却无意间的迎合，这让亚瑟哭笑不得。

“啊...不要舔了...放开...”

顺从的离开王耀被弄湿的胸膛，视线却集中在下方，伸手磨蹭着王耀有些憋紫的性器，恶意的磨蹭，欣赏着王耀被快感折磨的神情，索性低头含住，故意上下慢慢的舔弄，身下人因为亚瑟的举动浑身发抖，亚瑟慢慢加快了吞吐的速度。

“啊啊！不！不要！”不知不觉挺动着身躯，王耀觉得舒服，一直以来只有自己给阿尔口交过，第一次尝到这种滋味，王耀竟觉得新奇又舒爽。  
哭叫着射出，看着王耀因为射精而流出的眼泪，解开拉链露出更大的家伙，稍稍抬起王耀的双腿对准了后穴，磨蹭着穴口外，亚瑟的表情势在必得。

“不行！亚瑟！求你，不要！”

王耀承认，他害怕了，今晚发生的一切都令人始料未及，感觉的到亚瑟的大家伙就抵在入口只需一秒便能进入，身体被禁锢的动弹不得，王耀的眼泪止不住的往下。  
他只能苦苦哀求亚瑟放过自己，其余可以既往不咎，天旋地转，血液都仿佛凝固般，王耀不明白为什么会造成现在的局面，他不讨厌亚瑟，正是亚瑟陪伴自己度过了最难熬的时光。

不是没有察觉到亚瑟的暗示，只是选择性麻痹，王耀不能背叛阿尔，自是不能，其实王耀也明白，亚瑟下的药剂量并不多，身体会变成这样，也是带了一半自己的渴望，心狂乱的跳动，有些又期待又恐惧。

“你也明白，不可能的。”轻轻在王耀的脸颊下留下一吻当做安慰，下一秒便挺动了腰进入了那温柔乡，总算进来了，那魂牵梦萦的地方，不顾王耀的挣扎便狠狠抽送起来，亚瑟的情欲只是不会少于王耀，硬的发疼的性器在后穴深处摩擦，全身的脆弱处被热乎的嫩肉紧紧包裹，爽的头皮发麻，亚瑟终于体会到，为什么阿尔弗雷德会那么喜欢和王耀做爱，简直是欲罢不能。

“啊啊...不...亚瑟啊...哈啊...”身体顺着亚瑟动作，不亚于阿尔的粗大性器正在自己的身体内作乱，实在过于刺激，快感源源不断的袭遍全身，蜷缩起脚趾在快感中无法自拔，只能努力调整着自己的呼吸，不去听那交合的水渍声。

“哦宝贝你真棒，那么紧。”浴室内香艳的很，两具陌生的身体纠缠一起，心痒难耐恨不得全部没入，就算王耀言语上不承认，他也看得出王耀开始渐入佳境，面色潮红的王耀已经说不出一句完整的话语，知道王耀已无力反抗，解开绑住王耀手臂的衬衫，俯下身继续粗暴的深入，却引得王耀阵阵喘息。

双手被解放，本能抱住亚瑟的背部，最终还是抵挡不住潮水般的快感放声娇喘，顾不得人伦纲纪，顺从于身体的王耀配合亚瑟的进攻，后方被填充撞击着敏感处，前方又在亚瑟的腹部处摩擦，完全溺死在亚瑟给予的快感中，王耀就像毡板上的肉，早已在亚瑟的掌握中。

“喜欢吗？被我的肉棒撞得舒服吗？”  
“不，啊啊，老天，我不应该，啊啊...”  
“现在就我们两个，说实话没问题，嗯，我想知道，你现在的感觉。”  
“啊！不要！不要动那里，啊啊，好棒，我不行了，放过我，啊好棒！”

得意的扬起嘴角，看来只有在意乱情迷时王耀才会坦诚相待，看着王耀嘴角舒爽的微笑，亚瑟越发的卖力取悦，低头便能看到王耀湿漉漉的下体和不断吞吐着性器的穴口，穴口外满是性交带出的肠液，真是一张贪吃的小嘴。

或许是因为药物，或许不是，王耀干脆闭着眼扭动起腰肢，露骨的动作让亚瑟又涨大几分，冲着王耀的敏感点重重的撞去，耳膜享受着娇喘组成的交响乐，早已没了所有技巧，这边加快着速度，另边又抚摸起王耀的性器，前列腺带来的快感让王耀只顾着浪叫，恨不得被亚瑟操死在浴室，主动吻上亚瑟，难舍难分的交互亲吻，王耀渐渐迎来高潮。

“啊啊！我要去了！舒服死了！啊...啊啊！！”腹部满是王耀射出的精液，抽出下体又狠狠插入，享受着高潮的王耀顺从让亚瑟重复数次动作，伴随着亚瑟的低吼声，浓稠的精液尽数射进体内，抱起躺在地的王耀靠在身上，舍不得拔出，亚瑟轻轻按摩着王耀的后背。

那一晚，两人缠绵了许久，从浴室到客厅，最后瘫软在主卧，完全沉迷于肉欲的王耀借助药力让亚瑟欣赏到了别样的风景。  
等到王耀苏醒的时刻，已是隔天的中午，抱着枕头迷迷糊糊的坐起，身体似乎被人清洗过舒滑的很，若不是腰部和后穴带来的酸痛感，王耀还以为只是场可怕的春梦。

所以说...昨晚的一切，都是真的？  
和阿尔以外的人做了，还高潮了...

捶打着白皙的床单，明显床单已换新，连主卧也...内疚的痛哭，完全不敢直视床头柜上和阿尔的合影，随意抹了抹眼泪，才注意到亚瑟等候在门口许久，愤怒的王耀冷不丁一个枕头砸去。

“你醒了，我叫了外卖，你知道的，我厨艺不行，起来吃点吧。”完美躲过王耀的袭击，亚瑟丝毫不顾王耀的叫骂声坐到床边，捏住王耀下巴强行对视，抹去王耀眼角的泪水，亚瑟点开手机里的视频。

不堪入耳的叫床声一阵阵传入王耀耳朵，惊恐的躲过亚瑟的手机，不知何时被录下的视频清清楚楚存在亚瑟的手机里，颤抖着双手嘴唇煞白，王耀仿佛掉入了冰窟窿里，周围空荡荡，无论怎么呼救都无人搭理。

“你怎么可以...”  
“啊啊，我想你还不知道吧，阿尔弗雷德这次离开，主要是为了他那快破产的公司，他可亏了几个亿呢。”  
“怎么可能！他说一切都好，你骗人！”  
“那要么我现在打个电话给他问问，顺便给他看看你的近况。”

“不！不可以！”扑过去紧抓亚瑟的双手，眼泪决堤般的往下，“我要怎么做，你才能放过我...”  
自是心疼王耀的反应，亚瑟还是狠了狠心，早预料到现在的反应，王耀是匹野马，但只要对症下药，就没有训不服的野马。

“我会暗自帮忙阿尔，这件事不会有别的人知晓，只要你配合。”

看着亚瑟越凑越近，这次没有过激的反抗，被亚瑟亲吻时也是一片茫然，惊慌失措，王耀陷入了迷茫，昨晚的事不是一点记忆都没，他知道自己最终还是配合了亚瑟，对于这种不道德的偷情他感觉到了刺激，血液都仿佛凝固般，王耀颤抖着点头。

“...你一定...要帮阿尔啊...”  
“当然。”

仿佛是签订了无形的协议，王耀承认，这不过是给自己的出轨找个自我安慰的理由罢了。  
和阿尔的联系渐渐变少，距离阿尔回来还有一个多月，亚瑟更是大摇大摆的住进了主卧，王耀尝试过在亚瑟洗澡时破解亚瑟手机的密码从而删去那些视频，出乎王耀的意料，亚瑟并没有设置什么密码，自己轻易便能销毁证据，面对着内存卡里的一堆视频，颤抖的手却无法按下销毁键。

如果销毁所有证据的话，阿尔的公司是不是就会...  
王耀最终还是将手机放回了远处，阿尔根本就是个挡箭牌，让自己欲罢不能的，也许就是亚瑟让自己感觉到了从未有过的强烈快感，他确实治愈了自己因为多年来阿尔数次的出差而产生的寂寞感。

快要捏不住手中的汤匙，仰起头大口的呼吸，全身一丝不挂的王耀只系着薄薄的一件粉色围裙，前方挺立的性器被人轻轻撸动，后方，三根沾满肠液的手指有节奏的进进出出，鼻息满是咖喱汤煮好的香味，原本应该再撒点盐，知道自己肯定无法把握，索性用最后的理智关了火，扭过头看着亚瑟，等候着亚瑟下一步动作，王耀稍稍将身体贴近了些。

“我有点累了。”戛然而止，径直坐到一旁的椅子，裤裆处早已涨大的难受，亚瑟却不紧不慢的期待自己调教的成果。

夹紧着双腿，有些委屈的坐到亚瑟身上，晃晃亚瑟的衣领，见亚瑟没有多大反应，叹了口气拉开亚瑟的裤链，蓄势待发的下体立马拍打在臀部，抬起点腰，王耀小心翼翼对准坐了下去。

呼着气一步步将硕大的分身吞入，好不容易支撑着身体让穴口整根没入。明明是在做着羞耻之事，王耀的神情却格外认真和无辜，这正是亚瑟最喜欢王耀的地方，简直是可爱。

见亚瑟真无主动的意思，被欲望打败的王耀还是生涩的摆动起腰肢，敏感处被有意无意的略过，快要急的哭出来，王耀不停暗示着亚瑟。

“亚瑟，亚瑟，求求你，动动。”光是享受着被王耀包裹吮吸的滋味亚瑟就爽的不行，可况王耀难得主动，真谓是绝佳的风景。最终被王耀澄澈的目光打败，骑乘的体位让性器能够进入到最深处，抚摸着王耀柔软的臀部，亚瑟狠狠往上顶去，王耀瞬间爽的往后仰去，若不是亚瑟及时抱着，也许早已跌落在地。

“啊啊...舒服...啊啊...”被操弄的快活的很，闭着眼扭动着腰，只想更深点，更舒服些，肉棒狠狠撞击着肉穴，体液互相沾湿，舔弄着王耀的脖颈处留下一个个吻痕，浑身发软的王耀任由亚瑟动作，时而点头又摇头，什么露骨的话语都叫喊了出来，

“舒服吗？这样操你是不是很爽？”  
“舒服！啊啊亚瑟，你好棒，你真的好棒，啊啊用力！我要！”  
“告诉我，现在在操你的，是谁？”  
“是你，是亚瑟，啊！再用力点，啊啊要射！”

擦抹着湿漉漉的发丝，将被褥小心翼翼的盖在王耀身上，床上熟睡的人看来是累坏了，侧着身睡的很安详，长长的睫毛盖下，似乎在做着无人知晓的美梦。确认了王耀已睡着，控制着脚步的声响，亚瑟关上房门。

“下周我就要回来了，这段时间，你应该很‘好过’吧。”

电话内传来阿尔弗雷德慵懒的声音，看来是刚睡醒，闻着咖啡的香味，亚瑟突然感慨时间过的还真快。

“资金已经打进你的账户，托你的福，我过的不错。”

根本就是挑衅的话语，握紧着拳却发不出脾气，资金账户里的钱刚好能够填补这段时间公司的漏洞，想到这儿，阿尔还是挤出了点往日的笑容。

“这之后还得继续多多指教了，哥。”  
“不客气，毕竟还需要长久的合作不是吗。”

王耀自然不知晓亚瑟和阿尔是一对各自继承家业的表兄弟。  
他更不会了解，其实当年先爱上自己的，是亚瑟。  
阿尔弗雷德只不过是先出击的那个罢了。

-FIN-


End file.
